


The Hyakuyas; Baby

by Hiiragay



Series: The Hyakuyas (ABO universe) [1]
Category: Owari no Seraph, seraph of the end
Genre: ABO, Alpha Mika, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Baby Akane, Bottom Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Breast-feeding, M/M, Pregnant!Yuu, Teasing, Top Mikaela, Writing really fast, enjoy, hehe, mikayuu, omega yuu, seraph of the end - Freeform, speed writing, this is shit and crap I'm sorry but this is what I call Speed Writing, vampire mika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiiragay/pseuds/Hiiragay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is like crap, so I'd be surprise if any of you read this, hehe// bad at making people tease other people so neh)) Mika is Top for life.</p><p>Mika is cockblocked by his own daughter and she's not even a toddler yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hyakuyas; Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and enjoy

“Mika-Ah! A-akane will hear us”

 

“Come on~ It’s been way too long since we last did it”

 

            The blond vampire whine when Yuu didn’t let him eat him fully (you know what he meant) his daughter could probably hear them, seeing she has her father’s genetics, being a vampire. She probably have sensitive ears, like him. The raven-haired male giggled at his husband’s antics and couldn’t help but pet his head. Mika snuggled up to Yuu and continued to suck some more blood, feeling a hand caressing his head as he drank happily like when he was still in the orphanage, getting hot chocolate on a Christmas night.

 

“T-that’s enough Mika, y-you’ll trigger my heat if you keep doing that” Yuu warned and he felt his husband extracting his fangs from his skin. Yuu smiled as his husband pecked him on the lips before settling down on their bed. The alpha instinctively wrapped his strong arms around his Omega’s waist, purring softly knowing his mate is there.

 

Until a loud wail interrupted their loving embrace, Yuu sighed exasperatedly and getting up, only to be tugged down again and a whine from his mate. Yuu sighed again and pushed Mika off of him and proceed to go to his daughter’s nursery. Nao, their Japaneze Spitz puppy was whimpering at the loud noise and Yuu petted it softly before going to his daughter.

 

            Akane Hyakuya is a splitting image of her father, curly blonde hair and the same pale skin, but emerald green eyes that will meet him. It’s been months since she was born and she could already open her eyes, named after their deceased family. Although she was still small, she has Yuu’s smile, well according to Mika.

 

Yuu gently took the wailing baby in his arms, there were no smell and Yuu made sure Mika sung her to sleep. So, maybe she’s hungry, like her father she like midnight snacks. Yuu slowly undressed himself, freeing his nipple and let the young vampire drink from him. He felt the soft mouth on his nipple sucking on it gently. The sensation still feel odd to him after a month. After feeding her for a minute (the baby is greedy, like Mika) he burped her and laid her on the bed.

 

Putting on his clothing he saw Mika wide awake staring at the sky, he whispered “She needs feeding again?”

 

“Yeah” Yuu answered slipping back into the bed and felt his husband nuzzling his neck softly.

 

“I love you” Mika whispered

 

“I love you too” Yuu whispered

 

End for this Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave comment and leave kudos, everything will be appreciated, except hate, hate is bad


End file.
